Affectionate
by veggiegirl-senpai
Summary: When Fushimi Saruhiko had awoken that morning, he didn't expect to end up in bed with one of his Scepter 4 co-workers. But somehow, in some way, he had ended up with another occupant in his bed that night, and it didn't look like they would be sleeping anytime soon. An AkiFushi birthday present. WARNING: this is a yaoi One-shot with vivid retellings of one steamy, steamy night.


Affectionate

_**A Birthday Present for Zizic is Annoying**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**My first and probably last Yaoi. Maggie, you better be happy about this. I made Saruhiko super OOC so that this Fic could follow your AkiFushi headcannon (which P.S. have I taught you nothing? Of course Saruhiko would still want to be on top, even if it was with an older man! Character Consistency, girl, there is no way he would be fine with being the catcher!) Anyways, tell me what you think? Yaoi isn't my strong point, so be gentle…**_

When Fushimi Saruhiko had awoken that morning, he didn't expect to end up in bed with one of his Scepter 4 co-workers. In fact, the Blue Clan's third-in-command would have indifferently sworn that he was straight to whoever inquired otherwise. But somehow, in some way, he had ended up with another occupant in his bed that night, and it didn't look like they would be sleeping anytime soon.

Warm fingers snuck under his shirt, tracing the slim muscled of his abdomen and Saruhiko's hands tightened in his lover's dark hair. Despite his previous beliefs about his sexual orientation, Saruhiko wasn't even that concerned with the fact that he was doing this with another man; all he really cared about was that it felt nice to have someone else's hands on his body. And someone else's tongue in his mouth. He was beginning to find it extremely ironic that Akiyama Himori was usually observed as the well-mannered, reserved type. Obviously, those who viewed him that way have never seen him in the bedroom.

Because here, with just the dim light of the bedside lamp illuminating their intertwined bodies, there was a dominating, passionate side to the normally quiet 25-year-old. His kisses were deep and sensual, coaxing Saruhiko's slightly hesitant tongue out from its safe haven behind his teeth and into a fiery battle that left both men breathless. No, the sapphire-eyed man had never participated such activities before, but he could confidently say that he was wholeheartedly enjoying it.

The fingers on his stomach slipped up further to complete their previous work at the buttons of his shirt, slipping the small pieces from their cloth holders until the younger man's entire pale torso was exposed beneath Himori's protective body. Not that he minded of course; Saruhiko had never been the bashful type, and he had always found the Scepter 4 uniforms to be way too constricting anyways.

The fabric was still distracting when it just hung off of his shoulders like that, so the sapphire-eyed young man took the initiative to shrug the object off completely, dropping it to the floor offhandedly. The older lover pulled back from their hot kisses and admired the sight of Scepter 4's usually sarcastic third-in-command flushed and half stripped on his mattress. Saruhiko's eyes shone bright with both defiance and lust and the glazed blue orbs complimented his blush brilliantly.

A smile played at the corners of Himori's clever mouth as the sight sparked an idea. Two fingers gripped his lover's black framed glasses and slipped them from his nose, earning a rather irritated huff.

"I can barely see without those, you know." Himori smiled wider at the man beneath him as he placed the frames gingerly on the bedside table.

"That'll make things a lot more interesting, don't you think?" Saruhiko clicked his tongue but reached up to feel his way along Himori's still buttoned vest and shirt.

"If a lot more complicated is what you mean, then yes." Saruhiko muttered under his breath, having to rely on touch to locate the next button on his lover's clothing. Not that that was a bad thing on Himori's part because it only meant more lovely friction against his skin. And after his vest had been discarded and Saruhiko moved his hands in a more southerly direction to un-tuck the hem of the shirt from the waistband of his pants, the older man was forced to bite of a groan at the feel of someone else's hands drifting so close to dangerous zones.

The sensations, although nice, were beginning to make Himori impatient for more. As Saruhiko popped open the last of his buttons, Himori rolled his hips forward to grind up against his young lover's own tightening pants. Saruhiko hissed and abandoned his work at the green-haired man's shirt, leaving two buttons untouched. Himori made quick work of them, but decided to leave the clothing on in favor of continuing the erotic movements of their hips.

They ground against each other, Saruhiko's hips leaving the mattress to increase the pressure just enough to make both men groan in tandem. Saruhiko's head fell back against the pillow and Himori's head nuzzled into his lover's neck, starting to suckle at the pale skin.

"Don't you dare leave any marks." Saruhiko muttered in between groans, failing to make himself sound as threatening as he had intended to.

"Yeah, yeah, I figured." Himori reassured as he began peppering Saruhiko's defined collarbone with tender kisses. His tongue slipped over the scarred HOMRA insignia on the blue-eyed man's chest and the action earned a little growl and a particularly hard thrust into his hips. Himori took the hint with a rough moan and left the mark further untouched; apparently those were memories he didn't want to revisit at the moment.

The older man forced Saruhiko's hips back down onto the mattress, breaking their previous connection. The younger growled again and glared up at what he could see of his lover, angry that he'd decided to stop something that felt so nice. Himori ignored the look he received and just concentrated on unbuckling Saruhiko's belt. Saruhiko watched, no longer glaring as he strained to see what he could only feel or imagine at that point; nimble fingers making quick work of his belt and zipper, bright eyes looking hungrily over his figure, a lean and toned body still partially hid behind an open shirt and black slacks. If only he had his goddamn glasses he wouldn't have to imagine…

Fingers ran across the bulge in his boxers and the anger he'd been feeling a second ago vanished in a heartbeat, replaced by a pleasant heat rushing throughout his body. A quick buck of his hips into Himori's hand demanded further attention so the older man gripped his pants and boxers, pulling them down over his hips and knees where Saruhiko impatiently kicked them off. Perhaps he should have been more reserved about the way his erection stood out between his legs, but all he could think of was what would be coming next.

Himori smiled to himself at his lover's wanton actions. "Impatient, aren't we?" the older teased as he parted the third-in-command's legs wider to accommodate his shoulders. Whatever retort Saruhiko had planned died in his throat as Himori's pale hand wrapped around his leaking member, pumping the entire length with firm strokes. Saruhiko's mouth opened but didn't make a sound, a small trail of saliva slipping from his open lips. Himori leaned down and kissed the sapphire-eyed man's pale chin before asking:

"You've never done this with another man, have you?" Saruhiko's mouth closed at the words and he looked resolutely to the side. "You can be on top, if you're not… you know… sure about anything." Himori's hand continued its work between his lover's legs, making it rather difficult for the latter to concentrate on the offer just given to him. If what? If you're not sure you're gay, if you're not sure you'd be fine with a dick up your ass? Saruhiko sighed, but kept his gaze locked at the bedside table as he replied.

"We've done this much, haven't we? What's the big deal? Just be on top if you want, I don't care…" It took Himori a moment to smile down at his superior, a moment to realize Fushimi Saruhiko had just given him permission to top.

"All right, then. I'm gonna have to stretch you out first; is that alright?" A curt nod was all he received in response, so he pulled back for a moment, dropping Saruhiko's erection in favor of slipping the small bottle of lubricant from his own pocket. He was just popping open the lid when a sudden shift on the bed made him look up in time to see the bluenette roll over, coming to rest on all fours. Himori blinked several times, taken slightly aback by the sight but not at all detoured by it; in fact, he found himself having to resist the urge to forget the stretching and just take his lover then and there.

But with a sudden bout of self-control he was able to resist the urge, instead simply hastening to generously lubricating three of his fingers and scoot closer to the sprawled pale figure. "It's gonna feel odd at first, but it'll get better."

"Just get to it already." Was the reply he got. Truth be told, Saruhiko just wanted to know what it would feel like to be penetrated, because everything else had done felt great but what if this really _wasn't _his thing? What if this was just him enjoying the feel of foreign hands on his tired body and he wasn't into guys at all? His member was beyond erect, so that wasn't the problem here; the problem was that the needs of a man's crotch could sometimes differ from the needs of a man's brain, and Saruhiko hoped that this wasn't one of those times.

Himori brought his un-lubricated hand to his lover's supple behind and the fingers drifted down to his upper thigh which he began massaging gently, for the purpose of distraction. Saruhiko's back arched slightly when he felt the first slick finger poking at his tight entrance, slowly pushing in until it was enveloped to the bottom most knuckle.

By this point, both men were sweating at the forehead and breathless in the lungs; Saruhiko from trying to ignore the twinges of pain and adjust to the odd sensations, and Himori from holding his breath until he was sure his lover wouldn't pull away. The latter held his breath again as he pulled the finger back and then reinserting it to its original position. Saruhiko gave a little moan that encouraged his coworker to continue, setting a slow but steady pace whilst continuing the massaging of his lover's gently twitching thigh.

After a while, Saruhiko found the stretching rather… relaxing. There was something in the way Himori touched him, moved him, that made it sting a little less, even after he added a second finger into him. Saruhiko was actually enjoying it to a degree until the third finger came into play; the moment he felt it placed against his entrance with the other fingers, he knew it would be more painful than the rest. And he was right. It stung despite how painless the green-haired man tried to make it and by the time all three fingers were halfway inserted, Saruhiko was certain he was going to be torn in half.

Himori saw the bluenette tense and set his jaw and the fingers paused halfway in. "Fushimi-san is this… are you alright?" Saruhiko growled, as if it was an inward way of cursing himself, and turned slightly pained eyes behind him to where he assumed his lover would be amidst the blurry outlines that now made up his vision.

"Just… let me get used to this, okay?" Himori nodded and the, remembering that his coworker couldn't see him, added a verbal confirmation. They both stayed still in that position for a few moments, Saruhiko taking deep, measured breaths and Himori looking on nervously before the latter decided to act. Being careful not to deepen the penetration of his fingers, he leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to his lover's exposed hipbone. Saruhiko let out a shuddering breath, and Himori took it as a good sign, pressing back down to gently graze his teeth over that same spot.

Himori closed his eyes as he continued all around the third-in-command's hips and back, leaving small kisses and gentle nips and sensuous licking all along the pale expanse of skin. He was tracing the younger's spine with his tongue when Saruhiko gave him whispered permission to start up his previous work again, and the green-haired man made sure to be extra gentle with the pumping of his fingers. When he accidentally curled the tips of his fingers inside the bluenette, he was rewarded with a sweet moan and the sound of tearing bed sheets.

"I think I'm about as stretched as you're gonna get me. And besides," Saruhiko's words were broken by another moan when Himori now experimented with curling his fingers, earning the most arousing sounds each time "If you keep that up, I'll come without you."

Himori grunted and removed his fingers completely, reaching down to remove the restrictions his pants had become and slip more lubricant into his hand.

"There are condoms in the top drawer." Saruhiko murmured, jerking his head in the direction of the bedside table.

"Do you want me to wear one?" Himori asked curiously, opening and sifting through the contents of the drawer nonetheless.

"If you come inside me, _I'll kill you._" Himori smiled at the sprawled figure before him as he pulled out a foiled condom from the bottom of the drawer, amused by the multitude of times his lover had tried and failed to be intimidating that night.

"If you say so…" the green-haired man muttered as he rolled the condom onto his length, coating it with the lubricant he'd had in his hand. "Are you ready?"

The younger nodded curtly and shifted so his bottom was a bit higher in the air, perfect height for the older man's hips. Himori sighed contently before pressing himself into his lover slowly. Saruhiko made a sound he refused to call a whimper as he was filled once more, this time even more so by the thickness of his lover's member. Himori groaned as he became fully inserted, feeling the tight ring of muscles pressing all around him deliciously. A few words left his mouth that he didn't really understand, nor did he listen to the retort the man below him gave because he was just too freaking distracted by how amazing this felt.

Despite being filled so much, Saruhiko desired friction and movement and he knew Himori must too, so he pushed himself off of his dark-eyed lover ever so gently and pressed back until their hips met again. Himori groaned and gripped Saruhiko's hips in a strong hold, bringing them back repeatedly until he started feeling lightheaded. Saruhiko himself wasn't fairing too well with the older man's thick member constantly pressing long and hard against that one spot deep within him had had driven him wild earlier and now turned him into utter putty.

They both new they wouldn't last long; it had been a long time since either had participated in such intimacy and they didn't feel much like holding back. A hand slipped around Saruhiko's waist and wrapped around his throbbing heat, pumping it in time with his thrusts and that was the last straw on his part. He gave a strangled groan as his body tensed and shook, coming hard onto his sheets. The sight of the other collapsing against the mattress in post-ecstasy exhaustion made Himori bite his lip and thrust harder into his lover's spent body a few more times before his release was upon him as well.

They stayed there for a few minutes, panting and enjoying the feel of orgasm that remained in their systems before Himori slowly pulled out. He slipped the used condom from his softening member and threw it into the wastebasket carelessly. His eyes flitted back to his lover as he felt the latter's slim fingers drift up to his shoulders and tug at the collar of his sweat soaked button up that he hadn't cared to remove. He shrugged the wet material from his body, letting it fall atop the heap of their clothes beside the bed before laying down at the sapphire-eyed young man's insistence. Arms wrapped around Himori's neck and legs around his waist, preventing him from moving whatsoever as the younger nuzzled into his shoulder.

The normally sarcastic, lazy third-in-command seemed different now, more loving, more affectionate. Little did Himori know that the man was currently wondering how he could have woken up to the belief that he was straight and fallen asleep to the knowledge that he was bisexual, at least. But Saruhiko had always been cuddly after sex, and now was no different. He curled himself around the older man and breathed in a deep rush of his scent, enjoying the feel of another's body heat intertwined with his own.


End file.
